Lost
by majoramiruddin
Summary: This is my first attempt posting on Fanfiction so constructive help would be nice thank you! AU. Ruby is a fighter pilot fighting for the Republic of Sinnoh in the First South East Asian War, and his fiance, Sapphire is reported MIA and it is seems Ruby is losing friends left and right
1. Chapter 1

"Why am I in this bloody war?!" screamed Ruby, an ace pilot of a Charizard air superiority jet fighter in the 1st Air Fleet of the Republic of Sinnoh Air Force (ROSAF). Due to the large number of mixed in the air fleet, 1st Air Fleet was nicknamed World Air Fleet. He fell to his knees and burst into tears. "Why me? Oh god why me?!" he cried out.

"I should give him a break..." said Sora, Chief of ROSAF. "But Sora! You and I know that all of the other air fleets are all busy flying missions and there's no replacement for him!" said Tory, Commander of the Republic of Sinnoh 1st Air fleet. They stood by the window in Tory's office which overlooked the newly built airbase outside Banda Aceh. They watched as Ruby cried on the tarmac.

"I know that Tory but your pilot has lost five of his nearest pals" said Sora as she turned to Tory who had anger written on his face. Sora knew that Tory hates when he can't do anything for his pilot. "I'll ask Ash and see what he says" said Sora. Sora saluted and left the airbase." _It will soon effect his combat effectiveness and maybe his life_" Sora thought as she board her plane,

Another pilot came and picked up Ruby whom was still crying on the ground. It was Black, Ruby's nearest friend, roommate and pilot of a Charmeleon fighter bomber. "Come on Rooster, let's get to the barracks. " Why did they all died, Black?" Ruby sobbed." Rooster, they might not die?" said Black. They walked into the barracks, and then they walked upstairs to a room door that marked 101. "Here's our room" said Black.

Black opened the door. There was Natural, a F-35 pilot in the room, who stopped reading his book and helped Black put Ruby on his bed. However Ruby got up and grabs some items and went to the shower room. He went into shower closet and turned the faucet and tried let the water to ease his troubled mind; it was easier said than done.

* * *

**This is the first chapter,**

**Okay first thing first, the Republic of Sinnoh is a large island nation west of Sumatra and south of Sri Lanka and India. It has a powerful military force and is allies with USA, Russia, China and Malaysia.**

**Charizard fighter jet is the backbone of ROSAF fighter force of the modern era. It looks like a hybrid between a F-22 and a Sukhoi-30**

**Charmeleon fighter bomber is newest fighter bomber ever to roll out off Republic of Sinnoh's factories, basic idea is it is a F-16 with a 30-mm chain gun under the intake**

**The First South East Asian War- Disputes between Phillipines and Indonesia with Malaysia and Singapore exploded into an armed conflict when Indonesian planes attacked the Johore Causeway between Malaysia and Singapore**

**there is one character that is from another game or anime, guess which one is it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, everyone was fast asleep except those who had night missions like N who always had night missions. He was nicknamed nightingale. "This is the late night songs on a Tuesday, the time is 11:30 on 5th July 2051, this is Natural signing out" N said. He was a late night DJ before war. After N walked out, Ruby had a nightmare.

_Ruby was on a mission over Sumatra, a typical maintaining air superiority mission. He was enroute to the mission area when a familiar voice broke radio silence. "Kore wa akadesuga, mōshiwakearimasenga chikoku no tame ni gijutsu-tekina mondai no bitto o motte ita(This is Red, sorry for being late had a bit of technical problem)" Reddo, Japanese-Sinoh pilot of Sukhoi 37 radioed." Quel est lepépincette fois (What is the glitch this time)" asked Bleu, French-Sinoh pilot of an F/A. 18 Super Hornet._

_After a chat they reached the area, there a large concentration of enemy planes. The dogfights were extremely intense. Missiles flew past, machine guns rattled, guns smoking, men falling. Ruby was itching for some action. Soon the hostiles were falling like flies. Ruby got 15 kills. He and the rest of the planes in his squadron turned for Banda Aceh base (B.A.B)._

_However hostile surface to air missiles (SAMs) made it a tricky situation. They tried to dodge as many missiles as they can. Suddenly, Bleu's plane was hit by a SAM. "Mayday, Mayday, je suis touché" Bleu said. "Eject! Bleu Eject! Gold, American-Sinoh pilot of a F22 radioed. Bleu eject but his parachute was torn by shrapnel. He plummeted in a slow manner to the ground. Soon Reddo's Sukhoi was hit but he didn't eject. "Eject! Reddo! Eject Damn It!" Ruby cried into the radio. "Watashi wa ōku no teki o korosu tsumorida mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi no rūsutā shashutsu zaseki ga koshō shite, dakara, watashi wa hikōki de mitsukeru koto ga dekimasu (Sorry Rooster but my ejection sit has malfunctioned, so I'm gonna kill as many enemies I can find with my plane)."Reddo said calmly. "Eject Reddo! ..." Ruby screamed_

He woke up panting. "It was a dream, Ruby" said Ruby. This woke Black, "Are you alrite, Ruby" Black asked. Ruby shucked his head. "What wrong?" asked Black. "I don't know if I can fight this anymore" Ruby said. "Why you say that, Ruby?" asked Black. "I have lost five of my closet friends, Red, Bleu, Wally, Simon & Yoko and then my fiancé, Sapphire is Missing In Action (M.I.A)" Black remembered Ruby going to the admin begging for permission to search for Sapphire, a captain in Wilkian 1st Army, 1st Armoured Division.

She was reported missing when her armoured battalion took a wrong turn in offensive. Only one Infantry Fighting Vehicle returned to Regimental HQ because it was accidently left behind. Attempts to radio to them failed and the jungle was too thick for helicopters to see anything. Ruby had planned to marry her as soon they meet again. He has Sapphire's wedding ring on his bedside drawers. He used to admire the ring and dream of him proposing to Sapphire however now the ring taunts him that he doesn't even glance at the ring.

Black know how Ruby feels, he has a girlfriend, White, captain of the Iowa Class Battleship, USS Missouri in the US Navy 1st fleet. Black would feel the same like Ruby if anything happen to her. "But Ruby, you have to look at the bright side" Black said. "What bright side?" Ruby asked. "They might still be alive, Ruby" Black said "We know that Reddo is a tough fella, Bleu can survive that fall and we know that Sapphire had spent most of her childhood and teens in the wild" Black continued.

"You might be true Black but my battle-hardened soul is at messed up" said Ruby as he starts to cry. "My heart says they're alive but my mind says they're dead" Ruby continued. "Believe in God, Ruby" Black said. "I had lost my heart, mind, hope and will to fight, Black" Ruby answered. Black suddenly imagined Ruby committing suicide. "Don't go suicidal on me, Ruby" Black said. Ruby turned to him and gave a puzzled look "What do you mean? You think I'm going to a do kamikaze or hara-kiri is it?" Ruby asked. "A...h .ye….ah" Black answered.

"ARE YOU MAD IS IT!?" Ruby shouted. "Heylaut! Wirst du den Mund halten, andere werden versuchen, hier zu schlafen (Hey loud! will you shut up, others are trying to sleep here)" said Silber, a German-Sinnoh pilot of a B52 as he stood by the door. "Sorry Silber" Black said. Silber nodded and closed the door. "I have not reached that level yet, Black" Ruby whispered. "Alrite, Ruby, lets sleep" Black said. They went to bed, Ruby thought of what Black had said.

* * *

**There is chapter 2,**

**Just to be clear the all the (actually most of )names are from either the pokemon game, anime or manga.**

**Because I said that this airfleet was mainly made of foreign blood pilots, I had to edit certain names to make them sound foreign**

**Original name Foreign Name (Language used)**

**Red Reddo (Japanese)**

**Blue Bleu (French)**

**Silver Silber (German)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Ruby and Black got up. They went to the showers and change into their formal uniform. Black fixed up Ruby's jacket and was thanked by Ruby. They walked to the auditorium, there was going to be a speech. Then, there was the duo themselves, 'Lighting Lieutenant/Leader' and 'Fire Feline' or Ash Ketchum and May Norman. It was well known fact that Ruby and May are twins. Ash is May's husband. Ash, Supreme Field Marshal of Sinoh Military Forces (SFMSMFS) and Supreme Commander of UN military forces (SCUNMF) came to give a short speech on the progress of the war so far.

"Currently we are pushing the FI troops to the southern tip of Sumatra, this made faster by the Russo-Wilkian-Sina-American-Sino-Japanese surprise invasion on the port city of Palembang" Ash said. "We used civilian freighters, tankers, merchant ships and container ships to fool the Indonesians" Black said, and then he and Ruby giggled. "May, would you please continue for me?" Ash asked.

"Oh why certainly Ash! Ash and I would like say thank you for the support you pilots have been giving to the soldiers on the ground, to the marines on the beaches and to the helicopter borne troops in the low skies. Without you we could not succeed in landing in Sumatra or even hold the FI invasion of Malaysia and keep up with good job especially you brother" May said. Everyone turned to Ruby and clapped.

Suddenly the hostile siren blared. "That's your cue to do more harm to the assholes" Ash said. The pilots raced to their locker-room, they changed into their flight suits. Ruby noticed that Black didn't wear his properly Anti air gunners and anti-air missile controllers ran to their defensive stations. The whole airbase was in motion engineers raced to ready the planes. Munitions men raced to arm the planes.

Squadron after squadron took off to go toe to toe with the enemy. They kept radio-silence during the flight. Soon the pilots saw a huge concretion of enemy planes. There were fighters, interceptors, attack fighters, fighter bombers, bombers and helicopters. "Tally Ho!" Pearl, an Anglo-Sinoh pilot of a Euro Typhoon radioed "Pust oni pochuvstvuyut moshch russkikh vozdushnykh sil (Let them feel the might of Russian airpower)" Rokosky, a Russo-Sinoh pilot of a MiG35 radioed.

The combat in the sky was supremely intense. Dogfights were tangled up; Jets flew past at close ranges; Missiles zoomed past. Ruby scored 25 kills including 5 bombers, 10 fighters, 4 interceptors, 1fighter bomber and 5 helicopters. All of a sudden as he scanned the sky for prey he sees a Hyper Hurricane stalling and plummeting to the ground. He knew it was Black's because of the black paintjob. "Pull Up! Black! Pull Up!" Ruby radioed

The jet pulled up just to make it horizontal upward but not moving forward. Ruby had a gut feeling that Black was passing out. To add salt to the wound, the enemy jets found Black a tempting target. "Eject Black! Eject Black!" Gold radioed. Black ejected just in the nick of time. His jet was hit by a missile and that woke up Black. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?" Black asked as he parachuted. "You got shot down" radioed Ruby.

Suddenly, Ruby was hit as well when a missile caught him off guard. _"Great I have lost my mind, soul, will, heart and now my life for this goddamn war" _Ruby thought_ "No You can't Ruby" _a voice said "Sapphire?"Ruby said_ "I'm always here for you, Ruby" _Sapphire said. "Ya better Eject off that time-bomb now, Ruby" Gold radioed. Ruby did eject and not a moment too soon, his jet erupted into flames. "Don't worry chap you're in friendly territory" Pearl radioed. "Just watch out for Black for us, Ruby" Gold radioed.

His first thought was find Black when he landed. After a few hours of searching he found Black sitting his wrecked jet. He smiled at Ruby. "I thought you were hostile" Black said "At least you didn't shoot me as I came" Ruby replied. Soon it was dark, it was very chilly night, and so, Ruby and Black were very cold. Suddenly they saw a glow in the distance. "There's something glowing through those trees" Black said. "You're right Black" Ruby replied "And where there is light there's bound to be warmth" Black stated "Come on, let's get there, Black" Ruby said.

They packed their emergency supplies and dashed through the woods. They didn't care if it was friendlies or hostile because they just wanted warmth. The closer they got, more the more they saw, they saw shadows and silhouettes of vehicles and their guns. However just as they were a few metres from the fire. Someone jumped from a tree in front of them, "Hvilkenside er du på? Hvem er du?(Which side are you are on? Who are you?)" The person said. Ruby and Black lifted up their revolvers "Two against one" Black said "Det er, hvaddu tror (That is what you think)" the person said.

Suddenly Ruby and Black find themselves surrounded by soldiers. They were armed with assault rifles. "Perhaps you didn't understand me; which side are you on? And whom are you?" the person asked. "We surrender" Ruby said as he lowered the gun. Black too lowered his gun. The person brought them to the light "Sapphire?" Ruby asked. "I knew there something familiar about your voice. "Hey Sapphire, qui avez-vous apportécette fois (Hey Sapphire, who did you bring this time someone)" said "Bleu?" Black asked "In the Fleshmonsieur" Bleu said. Bleu appeared from behind a Self Propelled Howitzer (SPH). "Hey-Rouge IL yacertaines personnesqui adorentvous voir (Hey Red there are some people who love to see you)" Bleu said.

"Sate burū wa, safaia ga kono-jikan-nai ni motte kuru hito o mite mimashou (Okay Bleu, let see who Sapphire bring in this time)" Reddo said as he stood next to Bleu. "How did you survive the crash Reddo?" Ruby asked. "Apparently my ejection seat was jammed and ejects 2 minutes before my plane hit the ground" Reddo said "Et j'ai atterri dans un immense tas de sous-bois(And I landed in a huge pile of undergrowth)" Bleu said. "At least you're fine" Ruby said. "Do any of your radios work?" Sapphire asked.

Ruby gave his radio, "Why?" Ruby asked. "Cause the radios on the armoured vehicles broke down because of Electro-Magnetic Pulse." Sapphire answered

* * *

**There chapter 3 done...**

**Now I made Ruby a sibling of May and twins at that.**

**Ash Ketchum is also here **

**As a hint of what shipping I support I had place one sentence**

**Find it and write what shipping is (not a order, just for fun)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day a Malaysian tank brigade of the Malaysian 1st Army found them. They were relieved to be rescued. On 1st January 2054, Ruby married Sapphire and Black and White married on 1st July of the same year. The South East Asia War ended on 21st December 2054 with the dropping of the neutron bomb on the Philippine island of Jolo.

The FI was dissolved; Indonesia and Philippines were removed from the map. The victors spilt the nations and Malaysia got the biggest slice. Everyone jumped for joy when the war finally ended. Reddo married a Chinese 1st Army, 1st Infantry Div sergeant, Huángsè. Bleu married his Dutch fiancé Groen. N became a world renowned DJ. Silber lives in Switzerland; Ruby sometimes gets calls and pictures. Currently he has a Swiss girlfriend, Linda. Pearl married a Canadian sailor, Jessie. Rokosky became a famous stunt pilot.

Gold became a famous commercial pilot whose co-pilot, Crystal is also his wife. Ash, May, Tory, and Sora are still in the military. Ruby left SAF as a major became a famous designer and Sapphire left WA as a general, became a famous wildlife photographer. Black and White are owners of the renowned Black White Company. Ruby still remember the war time as the time when he almost lost his mind.

* * *

**End of Story **

**I know it is not impressive **

**Constructive Comments are welcome**


End file.
